One Simple Rescue Can Change Everything
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Dawn is traveling throughout the Kanto Region in hopes of becoming Top Coordinator. What happens when she is attack by Beedrill and is saved by Paul?


After Ash and Brock left the Sinnoh region, Dawn started to travel all around the world. She started to compete in contests in the Kanto region. Dawn traveled with all of her Pokémon from Sinnoh and also caught some new ones. Dawn was traveling through Viridian Forest on the way to Viridian City for the Grand Festival when she spots a Gible.

"Hey Piplup look a Gible. Wait, what's a Gible doing in Kanto?" Dawn questioned to Piplup. Piplup walked up to the Gible and inspected it. The Gible then bit Piplup right on the head.

"Wait that's Ash's Gible! What are you doing here?" Dawn inquired while she squatted next to Gible.

"Gible, I told you not to go far!" A man yelled as he ran after Gible and ran into Dawn.

"Oww…" Dawn stated while rubbing her head and sitting on her butt.

"Hey are you ok?" The boy asked as he held out his Dawn to help her up. The boy was none other than Gary Oak. "Hey Dawn what are you doing in Kanto?"

"Well I was on my way to Viridian City to enter in the Grand Festival until I ran into Ash's Gible." Dawn answered.

"Cool well it's good to see you again but I have to head back to Pallet Town and help out my Gramps. Later Dawn!" Gary yelled as he ran in the opposite direction of Dawn.

Dawn and Piplup continued on their way to Viridian City when suddenly they were attacked by a hive of Beedrill.

"AAAAAHHHHH BEEDRILL!" Dawn screamed as she curled up into a ball ready for an attack to hit with Piplup inside of her ball. The Beedrill used a String Shot so that Dawn couldn't get away and then Pin Missile to knock out Dawn.

"Froslass use Ice Beam now!" A voice yelled from behind the Beedrill. Dawn looked up to see that her eye sight was going and saw an outline of a boy before she fainted.

When Dawn woke up she noticed she was in a florescent orange tent with Piplup inside leaning up against the tent wall. Dawn tried to sit up but she was in so much pain that Piplup woke up and rushed to Dawn's side. She then realized that her whole right arm was covered in bandages. Piplup made such a fuss that Dawn heard footsteps coming toward the tent. The zipper unzipped to reveal the last person Dawn would ever expect.

"Paul?! What are you doing here?" Dawn yelled as she banged her head on a metal pole at the top of the tent.

"Quit squirming your injuries will get worse." Paul explained.

"Why did you of all people come and save me?" Dawn questioned. Paul took her arm and unwrapped the bloody bandages for fresh clean ones. The injuries answered her own question.

"Does the bloody arm answer your question?" Paul replied while he wrapped the new coat of bandages all around Dawn's arm.

"Thank you for saving me." Dawn thanked. Both of them walked out of the tent to notice a Typhlosion sitting on a log next to a flickering fire.

"Is that Typhlosion yours?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah I caught it as a Quilava and then evolved it." Paul answered as he sat down next to his Typhlosion and patted its head.

"Wait, where's my backpack?!" Dawn yelled as she ran around the campsite spazzing out trying to find her missing backpack. Paul then grabbed Dawn's wrist and stopped Dawn from running around.

"Calm down. It's back in the tent. I'll go get it." Paul stated. Paul opened up the tent and brought back Dawn's bag.

"Alright guys, dinner time!" Dawn threw her pokeballs in the air and released her Pokémon for dinner. Her Pokémon where Piplup, Buneary, Gyarados, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss. Dawn laid out Pokémon food for each of her Pokémon. She kneeled next to her Pokémon and smiled. Paul's Typhlosion then noticed Dawn's Quilava and strutted towards it. They both started talking and became fast friends.

"Alright guys it's time for bed." Dawn stated. Dawn returned her Pokémon to their pokeballs and placed them into the sunshine yellow backpack.

"Hey I forgot to ask you something. What are you doing here in Kanto?" Paul questioned Dawn as he still sat on the same log.

"Well I did come here to surprise Ash, but he's in the Unova region. So I started entering contests here and I was heading towards Viridian City for the Grand Festival until those Beedrill came and attacked me." Dawn replied as she sat next to Paul on the fallen log. "What about you, why are you here in Kanto?"

"Kanto League." Paul replied while he tossed a piece of wood into the fire.

"Isn't Viridian City on the way to the Indigo Plateau?" Dawn questioned as she looked at her blood stained bandages.

"Yeah so?" Paul replied.

"C-can I travel with you until I get to Viridian City?" Dawn questioned as she tried to form the words she wanted to say. Paul was surprised that Dawn would want to travel with him. There was a long moment of silence before Paul answered.

"Whatever."

Dawn looked up into the sky a spotted a shooting star flying across the sky.

"A shooting star! Hurry make a wish." Dawn announced surprised. Dawn then placed her hands together, crossed her fingers, and made her wish. Paul looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pathetic." Paul stated.

"What was that?!" Dawn screamed in Paul's face as she leaned in.

"I said your Pathetic!" Paul yelled back as he pushed back Dawn to make fall off the log.

"I'm going to bed." Dawn whispered as she got up of the ground and strolled into her tent. Paul started to get ready for bed as well.

About half way through the night Dawn had a terrible dream. Dawn screamed herself awake. When she woke up she noticed she was sweating buckets and breathed heavily.

"Dawn, are you alright? I heard screaming." Paul rushed into the tent and noticed that Dawn was white as pure snow. She didn't move a single muscle in her body. It took Dawn a few minutes to notice that Paul was kneeling next to her.

"Paul what happened?" Dawn questioned as she looked around the tent.

"I think you had a really bad dream." Paul replied. Dawn then started to cry because of her terrible nightmare. She leaped onto Paul and cried into his shirt. Paul was shocked at the fact that Dawn was leaning against him. He didn't know what to do so he just hugged her back and leaned her up against the wall of the tent. Before they knew it, Dawn and Paul fell fast asleep next to each other.

The next morning Dawn and Paul woke up at the same time and noticed that they were leaning on each other. Both of them were shocked and pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Uhh…" Dawn started.

"Get ready we leave for Viridian City today." Paul stated as he walked out of the tent.

Dawn started to get ready to leave the campsite to Dawn's final destination. She packed the tent away back into Paul's bag. Paul extinguished the fire and noticed that Dawn still looked a little paranoid about the dream last night. The two of them traveled and got to the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

"We're finally here. I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed tonight." Dawn exclaimed as she ran to Nurse Joy's desk along with her Chansey.

"Good luck in the Grand Festival, but I have to get going." Paul explained as he started to walk out the door.

"Sir wait, if you are heading to the Kanto League you still have 2 weeks until the tournament starts why don't you stay and enjoy the festival." Nurse Joy recommends.

"Please Paul without Ash and Brock, I need a little support." Dawn pleaded. She ran over to Paul with her puppy Growlithe eyes begging Paul to stay.

"Alright fine I'll stay for a few days! Just stop with the face!" Paul yelled in Dawn's face.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Dawn thanked as she spun around in circles back to Nurse Joy's desk.

"I guess that will be 1 room for the two of you." Nurse Joy correctly guessed as she logged in Paul and Dawn into the Pokémon center. "You will be staying room 113." Nurse Joy handed each of them a white metallic room key.

"Oh yeah Nurse Joy I would like to enter the Grand Festival please." Dawn asked. Dawn showed Nurse Joy her 5 Kanto ribbons and her registration card.

"You are all set. Good luck in the Grand Festival." Nurse said as the two of them headed to their room. Dawn opened the door to reveal 2 baskets of flowers on her bed.

"I wonder who these are from." Dawn walked up to her bed and read the cards on the baskets.

_Dawn I am so proud of you for making it this far. I'll be watching at home. I hope you become a great top coordinator and win the Grand Festival.  
-Mom_

_Dawn, you are an amazing girl. You are a great trainer and coordinator. Win this to fulfill your dreams. Don't give up no matter what happens.  
-Anonymous _

"That's really sweet of Mom, but I wonder who the other person is?" Dawn questions as she reads the card over and over again. "Oh well I have to go practice my combinations for the festival. Later Paul!" Dawn yelled as she ran out the door to the battle field. She entered the elevator went down one floor and ran out the automatic sliding glass doors.

After Dawn left the room and got on to the practice ground, Paul walked out the door to lake out front of the Pokémon center. He laid there for a while when he heard a majestic and beautiful sound. The noise sounded familiar to Paul but he couldn't put his finger on what the sound was. He then encountered a thick fog bank and noticed a bright green light. As the fog cleared he noticed a Milotic in the middle of the lake.

"A Milotic. Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul commanded. He released one of his most powerful Pokémon as it stood there ready for battle. "Stick your antennas in the water and use Thunder!" Milotic didn't know the attack was coming so it landed a direct hit with lots of damage taken. "Now go pokeball." The pokeball flew towards the injured Milotic and was captured inside. The pokeball wiggled 3 times before the pokeball stopped signaling that Paul caught the Milotic that he wanted. He scanned the pokeball with his pokedex and looked at it stats.

"Let's see it knows Safeguard, Aqua Ring, Twister, Hydro Pump, and Dragon Pulse."

While Paul was out catching his new Pokémon, Dawn was practicing her contest moves.

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam and Togekiss fly up and use Silver Wind." Dawn commanded. Piplup hopped onto Togekiss's back as she flew up into the air. The Bubblebeam floated slowly down to the ground. When Togekiss used Silver Wind, the result was a sparkly tornado raining down on the bubbles as they spread around the Silver Wind.

"An excellent use of your Pokémon's beauty, grace and strength, but I expect nothing less from the girl who traveled with one of the few people who have beaten me." A male voice complimented. Dawn had recognized the voice from somewhere she turned around and saw Brandon the Pyramid King.

"Brandon, thank you very much. That is a high compliment coming from you." Dawn thanked.

"Well it's true. You have a very strong bond with your Pokémon. You are going to be a greater trainer then you think someday." Brandon states as he walks up to Dawn.

"Thank you. So you haven't seen Paul yet have you?" Dawn questioned. "He's Reggie's little brother and the one who challenged you a while back."

"No are you two traveling together?" Brandon replied.

"Kind of. I was attacked by a hive of Beedrill and Paul came and rescued me and he's only here just so that he can get to the Kanto League. He's probably going to leave right when the Grand Festival is over." Dawn answered.

"Well that explains the bandaged arm." Brandon exclaims while pointing at Dawn's right arm.

"Well I should go and look for him it was nice to see you again." Dawn stated as she ran back into the Pokémon center.

Brandon then noticed Paul walking into the Pokémon center but he didn't want to bother him so Brandon just walked away. Paul and Dawn met up with each other back in their room.

"So how did your special training go?" Paul questioned.

"It went fine, but I ran into someone we both know who you don't really like." Dawn answered as she placed her pokeballs back in her yellow backpack.

"Who was it?" Paul questioned as he was ready to head down to dinner.

"Brandon the Pyramid King." Dawn whispered but loud enough for Paul to hear. Paul didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

The next day was the opening of the Grand Festival. Dawn was in her dress from her previous Grand Festival. Of course Paul hadn't seen Dawn in a dress so this was a bit of a shock to him.

"This is it I'm here again, but this time I won't lose." Dawn told herself.

Dawn was waiting in the monitoring room. She watched the stage through the television in the room. The stage went black then a puff of white smoke appeared on the stage to reveal Lilian Meridian. She was going to be the MC for the Grand Festival this year.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. I am happy to welcome you all to the Kanto Grand Festival! As you all know I am Lilian and now I am happy to announce the judges for this year's Grand Festival!" Lilian broadcasted across the stadium. "Now let's meet our judges! Here we have the head of the Pokémon contest committee, Mr. Contesta!"

"It's a pleasure to be here today." Mr. Contesta stated.

"Next we have the head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Lilian yelled.

"The Grand Festival Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo shouted.

"Unfortunately Nurse Joy couldn't help judge this year but we have someone just as great. He is known as the Pyramid King, its Brandon!"

"It is a pleasure to see trainers bond with their Pokémon in a beautiful and powerful way. I am honored to judge this year." Brandon screamed across the stadium.

"We have a lot of entries so let's not waste any time! Entry number one you're up!" Lilian broadcasted.

Dawn had waited about an hour before she was up to perform.

"Now entry number 53 you're up!" Lilian announced. The pink curtains were pushed back to reveal Dawn in her Grand Festival Dress as she approached the stage. She took a deep breath and took out her pokeballs.

"Wow…" Paul whispered to himself who was watching in the stands.

"Piplup, Togekiss Spotlight!" Dawn shouted as threw her pokeball into the air. When the pokeballs opened a cascade of stars came flying out along with Piplup and Togekiss in the middle of all the stars.

"Alright Piplup hop onto Togekiss's back and Togekiss fly up high!" Dawn commanded. They did as they were told and they levitated in the air for further instructions. "Now Piplup use Bubblebeam and Togekiss use Silver Wind and spin!" Togekiss spun as she used her Silver Wind while the bubbles floated to the ground. The Silver Wind created a bubble tornado, the bubbles spun around the Silver Wind.

"Dawn that was spectacular! I have only seen something like that one other time but this one was much cleaner and perfected." Mr. Contesta complimented.

"And add in remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"Dawn you are an incredible coordinator. Your skills are phenomenal. You share a deep bond with your Pokémon and that is what I like to see." Brandon complimented.

"Thank you so much." Dawn thanked.

Dawn walked back to the monitoring room where she would watch the final 47 coordinators perform. When she sat down on a bench when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw that it was Paul.

"Hey Paul…" Dawn whispered. She looked away and stared at the ground.

"What's wrong with you? You did awesome." Paul questioned. He sat next to Dawn on the bench.

"I'm just scared that I might not pass to the second round of the festival." Dawn explained.

"Look you did great and you'll easily pass and win the whole thing." Paul answered as he placed his hand on Dawn's hand. Dawn was surprised and started to blush. They looked each other in eye and just stared at one another.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. The judges have ruled out the coordinators to our 16 finalists! And here they are!" Lilian announced. The screen showed 16 people on the screen in the monitoring room. It took Dawn a little while to see that see made it to the second round.

"I-I made it…" Dawn said breathlessly. Dawn passed out from finding out she made it to the second round. Paul caught Dawn as she fell down next to him.

"Dawn wake up." Paul whispered as he shook Dawn's shoulder.

"What happen? Did I miss something?" Dawn questioned as she frantically panicked.

"Well you made it to the second round." Paul explained.

After Dawn changed into her regular clothes, the two of them headed back to the Pokémon center for some rest. While Dawn took a nap after a long day Paul went outside and trained with his new Milotic.

"Alright Milotic use Dragon Pulse on the targets." Paul commanded. Milotic didn't listen to Paul and used Safeguard instead. The brilliant green light woke Dawn awake. She walked out to the balcony and saw Paul trying to train his Milotic. Dawn ran out to the training ground and observed Paul's new Pokémon.

"Paul when did you catch a Milotic?" Dawn questioned.

"Yesterday." Paul replied.

Dawn walked up to Milotic and pats its smooth head. Milotic smiled and snuggled up against Dawn.

"It's really pretty." Dawn complimented.

"But it doesn't listen to me." Paul complained as he returned Milotic to her pokeball.

"Do you blame her? It was just caught you need to have a bond with it before you train it." Dawn explained. "All the Pokémon I caught didn't listen to me at first but then when I got to them we became great friends."

"Whatever I am going to get dinner." Paul ended the conversation and walked back into the Pokémon center.

That night Paul was thinking about whether to let Milotic go or try to be friends with her. Paul then made his choice.

The next morning Dawn and Paul headed to the Contest Hall. Paul sat in his seat as Dawn got ready for the final day of the Grand Festival.

"I'm so nervous about today. I either lose again or become Top Coordinator." Dawn stated as she shook like a leaf.

"Hey you are going to be fine. Now go win this." Paul encouraged. He placed his hands on Dawn's shoulders to stop her from shaking. Dawn blushed as she tried to look away.

"Everyone welcome back! Now I know you are all disappointed that the Grand Festival ends today, so let's get started!" Lilian broadcasted.

Dawn easily passed through the first 3 rounds with ease. It was almost a one hit knock out every time. Then the final round came around and Dawn was one win away from becoming Top Coordinator.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the battle you have all been waiting for. This battle will determine the Top Coordinator!" Lilian yelled. The crowd screamed as loud as they could and went crazy. "Now let's meet our contestants. On my right I have Dawn, and on my left I have Georgia! We have 5 minutes on the clock so let's get busy!"

"Mamoswine, Quilava Spotlight!" Dawn commanded. She through her pokeballs high in the sky. When the pokeballs opened it revealed a large arrangement of bubbles as Mamoswine and Quilava came down to the stage.

"Alright, Glalie and Ninetails come on out!" Georgia yelled. Georgia had short purple hair. She wore a short green dress that went down to her knees and had no sleeves.

"Mamoswine use Ancient Power on Ninetails and Quilava use Flame Wheel on Glalie!" Dawn directed. Quilava and Mamoswine did as Dawn said and both of them landed a direct hit. Both of Georgia's Pokémon took a ton of damage. But Ninetails and Glalie weren't ready to give up just yet.

"Now Ninetails use Flamethrower and Glalie use Ice Beam!" Georgia ordered.

"Both of you dodge, then Quilava use Eruption and Mamoswine use Hidden Power!" Dawn instructed. When the Hidden Power and Eruption hit their target, Ninetails and Glalie were knocked out.

"Ninetails and Glalie are unable to battle and that means that the Top Coordinator is Dawn! Congratulations!" Lilian announced. The crowd screamed Dawn's name.

"I-I won…" Dawn whispered "I WON!"

"Dawn, your battling today was amazing you deserve the title of Top Coordinator. We are proud to present you with the Ribbon Cup." Brandon said. He was just about to hand Dawn the Ribbon Cup, Dawn was captured in a net.

"You hoo up here!" Jessie from Team Rocket teased as she rocketed down and pulled Dawn from the stadium and into their hot air balloon.

"Oh no Dawn!" Paul yelled as everyone tried to escape the stadium. He ran along the rim of the stands as that was as high as he could go. He then jumped off the end of the rim and tried to grab Dawn's hand which was extended outside of the net.

"Paul, save the Pokémon I'll be fine." Dawn whispered when Paul was close enough to hear her. She then took all of her pokeballs and threw them from out of the net without Jessie knowing. Paul caught them and lost his balance in the air and started to fall back down into the stadium.

"Dusclops use Psychic!" Brandon demanded. Dusclops mentally caught Paul as he was peacefully dropped to the ground. As soon as Paul was dropped onto the ground and the Psychic has been lifted he ran out of the stadium looking for Team Rocket and Dawn. He just barely saw them heading into Viridian Forest when he heard Dawn scream.

"Hurry up and save me!"

Paul started to run as fast as he could toward Viridian Forest. He was then stopped by Officer Jenny who had just received word on what had just happened. She then gestured to her bike and the attachment. The both of them hopped on the bike and rode as fast as Officer Jenny could to Viridian Forest.

During this, Dawn had been cared to an abandon log cabin and thrown into a steel cage. She started crying and screaming for help.

"What do you want with me?!" Dawn screamed as she was tearing up.

"We want your Pokémon stupid. Isn't it obvious?" James answered. He held out his hand waiting for Dawn to hand over her pokeballs. "Now hand them over."

"Unfortunately for you I threw them out of the net before you crooks escaped." Dawn explained as she stuck her tongue out thinking she out smarted Team Rocket.

"No matter the person who caught them will eventually find you and try to save you so will have them soon enough." Meowth explained.

Paul and Officer Jenny started to hear screaming. Paul instantly recognized that it was Dawn's scream. He jumped out of the motorcycle attachment and started running toward the scream. The screaming led him to the abandon cottage where Dawn was being held captive. Just before he approached the cabin the screaming just stopped. Paul got worried so he started hitting the door with his arm and busted the door down. He then noticed Dawn was lying unconscious on the floor of the cage.

"What did you do to her?!" Paul demanded wanting to know what happen to her. "Just let Dawn go and I won't whop your butts to hard."

"Give us her Pokémon and we'll let her go." Meowth negotiated. Paul was torn save Dawn or do what she said and protect her Pokémon.

"How about I give you my Pokémon instead I mean why would you want hers when mine are able to beat Ash's with one hit." Paul states as he holds out his pokeballs.

"Deal." James agrees as he unlocks Dawn's cage and drags her out and tosses her to the ground.

"Dawn! Are you okay? Please say something." Paul begged as he picked up Dawn and held her in his arms. Paul then remembered he had 1 Pokémon that he didn't give them. It was risky but he had to try. "Milotic stand by for battle!"

"Hey I thought that was all of your twerpish Pokémon!" Jessie yelled.

"Milotic if you help me I will let you go! Now use Hydro Pump!" Paul commanded. Without hesitation Milotic used Hydro Pump and blasted Team Rocket in water. "This is for Dawn, Milotic use Dragon Pulse!" Milotic used the attack and blasted Team Rocket into oblivion.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered as she tried to wake up. She coughed a little.

"Dawn… Are you okay?" Paul questioned. "I have to get you pack to the Pokémon center, Milotic return for now." Paul returned Milotic to her pokeball, got the rest of his pokeballs, and carried Dawn outside where Officer Jenny waited for the two of them. Paul stepped into the carrier car and held the half conscious Dawn all the way to the Pokémon center. When they got back to the Viridian City Pokémon center, Paul rushed Dawn into the Pokémon center.

"Paul I'm fine really." Dawn stated as she tried to walk. She then collapsed and Paul caught her and stood her back upright.

"Nurse Joy could you look at her please?" Paul questioned as she helped Dawn onto a gurney.

"Paul I don't need any help!" Dawn yelled as Paul placed her on the gurney.

"And I can't watch you be in so much pain!" Paul snaps back. Dawn just stares at him until he disappears as she falls back into unconsciousness.

After Dawn left for the emergency room, Paul walked back up to their room. When he entered his room he fell backwards on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling for half an hour doing nothing. The phone rang during Paul's intense staring.

"Hello Paul I am happy to inform you that Dawn was only hit by a Hypnosis attack nothing more. She is awake if you want to come visit her. She can also come back up to your room tonight." Nurse Joy explains.

"Thank you I'll be down soon." Paul tells Nurse Joy as he hangs up the phone. Paul strolled down to the ER and sees Nurse Joy waiting at the entrance. When Nurse Joy saw Paul she opens the door to Dawn's bed. Paul walked in and saw Dawn sitting and staring out the window.

"Paul…" Dawn whispered as Paul sat next to Dawn on her bed. She started to cry as she leaped into his chest. "I was so scared… I was trapped and bait for you. I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault you were captured." Paul answered back as he hugged her. "Dawn, they are gone now and they will never catch you again." He wiped away one of Dawn's tears. Then Brandon came in with the Ribbon Cup and a smile on his face.

"Dawn I am proud to give you the Ribbon Cup as a symbol of winning the Grand Festival." Brandon announced.

"I forgot I won the Grand Festival. Thank you for bringing it in Brandon." Dawn thanked as Brandon gave Dawn the Ribbon Cup. "Uh Paul I have a question for you."

"What is it Dawn?" Paul questioned as he handed her the Ribbon Cup.

"I want to trade your Milotic for my Gyarados. Gyarados knows Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, and Dragon Rage. My Gyarados doesn't listen to me and I have had it ever since I first caught it when I came to Kanto as a Magikarp. So what do you say? If you say no I understand." Dawn explains as she casts her eyes downward.

"Sure, Milotic doesn't like me one bit but she seems to like you a lot." Paul answers as he stands up and offers his hand to help Dawn out of the bed.

As the two of them walked to Nurse Joy's desk, the paparazzi flooded around Dawn and Paul.

"Dawn you just won the Grand Festival and escaped Team Rockets grasp, what are you going to next?" One of the reporters questioned. Everyone was crowding around Dawn trying to get an answer.

"Well I uhh…" Dawn stumbled as she was sweating from the heat of the camera lights. She then felt someone grab her wrist as she was pulled out of the crowd.

"No comment. Let's go Dawn." Paul stated as he pulled Dawn through the crowd. When they got out of the massive flood of paparazzi, they ran around to the other side of Nurse Joy's desk.

"Quickly hide under my desk." Nurse Joy whispered as she opened the half door into her desk. Paul and Dawn crawled under Nurse Joy's desk. Just then Dawn saw flashing and heard the reporter's voice.

"Ma'am have you seen the Grand Festival winner and a boy with purple hair who was with the winner?" The reporter asked. "We want to get an exclusive."

"I am so sorry to inform you but they ran out the door to the forest you might want to check their." Nurse Joy informed. As soon as she finished talking the paparazzi burst through the automatic doors and ran toward the forest. "It's okay they are gone now."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Dawn stated as she crawled out from under Nurse Joy's desk. "So Nurse Joy, Paul and I want to make a trade."

"Of course right this way." Nurse Joy stated as she opened the half door. The group headed towards the trading machine. "Please place the Pokémon you want to trade in the ball holders please." Paul and Dawn placed their Gyarados and Milotic's pokeball on the machine and watched Nurse Joy's trade process. The pokeballs disappeared and on the screen the outline of Milotic and Gyarados moving at each other and then over lapped. The pokeballs reappeared.

"Let's see if the trade was successful now shall we." Nurse Joy suggested as she smiled. The three of them walked outside and noticed the paparazzi still trying to find Dawn. They all laughed. When Paul, Dawn, and Nurse Joy got to the training ground Paul and Dawn threw the pokeballs into the air to reveal Milotic and Gyarados with the opposite trainer that caught them. Milotic was now Dawn's and Gyarados was now Paul's.

The next morning Dawn woke up at about 9:30 and noticed that she was the only one in the room beside a basket of red daylilies on what was Paul's bed. She rubbed her eyes and read the card that was on the basket.

_Dawn,  
You are an amazing trainer. Your smile lights up a room and it stole my heart along with your personality. I love you, but I am afraid that if you travel with me you will be in more danger, and I can't watch you in pain anymore. So I have left without saying goodbye. I hope you never forget me and live a wonderful life.  
-Anonymous _

After reading the card she dropped it now knowing who her secret admirer is. She read the card over and started to cry. She then decided to find the person that loved her. She quickly got dressed and ran out the door with one red daylily tucked behind her ear and headed down to Nurse Joy's desk and out the automatic doors. She ran towards the Indigo Plateau knowing that was where he was going. She ran down Route 22 to the Indigo Plateau when she noticed an outline of a boy thinking it was the boy who loved standing on the edge of a cliff. She started sprinting towards the figure.

"Paul!" Dawn screamed as her voice echoed through the canyon. She went up to hug him but right when she came in contact with him he vanished. "It was all in my head. He was never here…" Dawn sat on the wet grass curled up in a ball and started to cry. She was on the edge of the cliff when she heard a crack. The edge gave way as Dawn started to fall. Just then she felt something grab her wrist.

"Gotcha." Dawn looked up to see Paul trying to pull her up to safety. After Paul struggled to pull Dawn up onto the safe grass, he held her in his arms and didn't let go. "Are you crazy?! I told you not to-" Dawn crashed her lips against Paul's. Her lips had the small taste of mint and strawberry.

"I don't want you to leave me. Please. I'm too weak to make it on my own." Dawn pleaded. She pushed herself into Paul's chest and cried.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just saved you back at the grand festival, none of this would have happened." Paul apologized. Dawn was in shock about Paul's apology. Dawn pulled away and looked Paul dead in the eye.

"It's alright. If only I was stronger…" Dawn started.

"You are strong." Paul whispered.

"Huh?" Dawn replied.

"You're one of the strongest people I've met." Paul replied. Dawn looked at Paul and Paul looked at Dawn. A small breeze came in and gently blew Dawn's hair in the wind. Paul leaned in closer to Dawn and he gently pressed his lips to Dawn's.

"Please don't leave me." Dawn whispered as she pulled away after a small kiss.

"I will never leave you again." Paul replied.


End file.
